Borrowing Fayte
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: This is the sequel to Fayte. Read b4 this please. MAng! fax. reveiw please! I'm putting thanks' to my reveiwers in each chapt. Trilogy HAS BEEN put up! RELIVING FAYTE read it. full of suspense! almost finished, if i can get some more reviews.
1. Jeb wasn't Lying

**A/N- I just want to thank a lot of my reviewers, ya know? So uh… yeah.**

**Vampire25: Yes bratt! U r in my top ten reviewers!!! You keep it up with Vamp. Of Silver Moonlight. K? LYLAS See ya on Sat (after having loads of caffeine BTW)**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: Ur reviews rock! Of **_**course**_** ur gonna b on my top ten!!!**

**MaxRideObsessed: U do give very good next chapter advice, like not to be so obvious and to be 2 cliché… lol. Thx**

**Niffty One: No! I didn't put any MR3 spoilers in here! I actually want ppl to **_**like**_** me!**

**EverD: I'm sorry. I **_**had**_** to get rid of her….**

**Um… okay. Maybe its not exactly **_**ten.**_** But seriously, not that many people read this!! GET MORE FRIENDS 2READ MY STORY PLZ!!!!!**

**P.S—I'm adding more Total this time!!! YAY for talking Scottie dog!!!!**

DICLAIMER: Didn't we already go over this? THEY'RE ALL JP'S!!!!

Fang POV

Good God, I just wanted to pick Angel up and hug her right now. Which is—you know—kind of… uh—different. Right now, Nudge, Angel, Max, and I were hovering over a desk where Gazzy and Iggy knelt under. They were building yet _another_ massive bomb.

I glanced to Max, who looked as though she were going to break down again.

As you _must_ remember, before we were nearly terminated Max had a _huge_ breakdown. She almost couldn't save the world.

_Long_ before that we had met another mutant girl that Iggy had fallen in love with. She had and _incredible_ power. But- there's always a catch- if she used it, it drained the strength. Protecting us from Erasers once… she—died.

I couldn't image what Ig felt. All I knew was for the first two weeks he was an absolute _zombie._ But he's back to building massive bombs and making Gazzy's life a hell, so we'll guess that he's doing all right.

"If I'm gonna come outa here lookin' like I just crawled out of a chimney then you can forget this mission!" Total was speaking of the time that we'd blown up half Florida's itex headquarters (courtesy of Gazzy and Ig man) and the dust was _massive._ Poor Total didn't even look like a Scottie dog anymore.

Max POV

I was probably twice as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory. You see, _I_ was the porcupine, and the _whitecoats_ were the balloons. Not setting them all off would be _pretty_ hard.

Suddenly Angel's head snapped up. She glanced around shakily, her eyes widening in surprise. "Someone's coming!" she hissed. My heart rate increased rapidly. I heard Iggy and The Gasman try to speed up their bomb-making.

Suddenly the huge doors slid open. Automatically, Fang, me, Angel and Nudge, ducked. We watched the director walk in with _Jeb_ right on his tail.

"Those stupid hybrids have escaped. We have no idea _how_, but they're gone. Every mutant that is caged around this room is going _crazy._" I shot Angel a thank you look. She smiled sweetly. "Jeb, do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Jeb had passed in front of the desk we were crouching underneath. He slipped his hands behind his back, linked his thumbs and pointed his fingers to the ceiling. _Good job._ How the _hell_ did he know we were here? And under _this_ desk?!

"Well, sir…" he began. He paused. "I don't know _why_ this is happening and certainly wish I did."

"I didn't ask you that Batchelder!" The director growled. And then there was a snapping sound, a yelp and a soft thud.

Jeb's face appeared over us. "You can come out now. He's out… cold."

We all stared at him and watched as his face fell. "I… I understand you don't trust me quite yet," he said softly. "But, seriously—look!" I turned to Fang and he gave me an imperceptible nod. I poked my head out from underneath the desk and turned to where Jab had been standing. The director was curled up on the floor, his face pale. Jeb wasn't lying.

Wow. A first.

**A/N—There you have it. The first chapter to Borrowing Fayte. And my first sequel. Like it? REVIEW PPLLLEEAAADSSSSEEE!!!!! (also tell me that you're glad I didn't end it at Fayte and let everyone die)**

**-B.B.L**


	2. What Not a question

**A/N—QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: Yes, you were my very first reviewer. And so far my only. shakes head what happened 2 all my fans?????**

**P.S—MORE TOTAL!!! YYAAYY!!!!**

Disclaimer: They're all JP's. Get _over_ it u whiners!!!

BBL

BBL

BBL

Fang POV

Iggy had made what he liked to call, 'a safety bomb'. It would go off ten seconds after he pulled a wire. I don't know how he made it and personally, I'd _rather not_ know.

Total flopped his head on my knee. "Safety bomb, my butt. It'll probably explode in like, an hour."

And _that_ would _so_ much fun! Wait—where'd I get Max's' sarcasm?

Max POV

Warily, I stood up to listen to what Jeb had to say. But I was tensed the entire time, ready to spring into a fight, if needed. "Maximum," Jeb's voice snapped me out of my daze. In a slow, bored way I turned my head to face him and yawned. He scowled. He was holding out a small keypad, connected to a keychain. "This was the director's. Get the code."

I shrugged, took it from him and made my way to Nudge. She leapt up excitedly and took it. Her fingers ran softly over it as if stroking a baby bird. (_Yes!_ I _do_ see the irony, thank you very much) She tapped in four numbers and handed it back to me. The _enter_ button on it was blinking expectedly. So I hit it.

And _boom!_

Loud shrieking and unknown ruckus began all around us. Or at least all around the room. I wheeled around to face Jeb. "What did _you do?" _

His smile was warming. "_You_ Max, set the mutants free."

What

NEXT CHAPTER… IN THE SAME ONE!!!

BBL

BBL

Everything from then on was a blur. Iggy finished his 'safety bomb (though I didn't get why he called it safe. Bombs are never safe, are they?), Total leapt into Fang's pack and we shoved the director underneath a desk. We put him in such a position that—if he woke up, he'd bonk his head all over again. _If._

"U and A?" Nudge asked me nervously. All sorts of alarms were beginning to blare loudly around us. Blinking red lights flashed on and off, signaling that there was a _huge_ emergency.

I shook my head, calm and collected. We all stood in flying formation anyway though." Let's just walk out, play it cool and, you know—act like we didn't just set every mutant in Itex headquarters free. And that we don't have a six year old who can control mind's."

They all stared at me as if I'd told them to roast Total over an open fire for Thanksgiving dinner.

We stepped in front of the massive doors and they opend silently for us. From then on, chaos ensued.

**A/N- soo…. Like? R-E-V-E-I-W!!! (please?)**

**I've only gotten like, 36 hits and ONE FREAKING REVIEW!!!! I mean, whats up with that ppl? Do you not love me? tear dropI want to kno that my writing is loved, if that's not so selfish…**

**BBL**


	3. We're Still Human

**A/N—Yes!! I am going to compliment my fnas!! Thank you Sooo much current ppl who reviewed on my first two chappies!**

**FantasyFan5: Finally! Somebody who understands my bite about the whole not being reviewed but having like, millions of hits. Yes. Bambi eyes **_**do**_** make you special. Lolz**

**Paper-mate2: YAY ME! Thank you for telling me that. I **_**have**_** read all three books bout' 4 times. Lol.**

**TALKING SCOTTIE DOG!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ugh. I'm **_**ssooo**_** getting tired of going over this! Are you all dimwitted or do you **_**NOT**_** realize that they are ALL JAMES'!!!!! lol. (don't take it personally my fans. We are **_**all**_** dimwitted.)**

BBL

BBL

Iggy POV

Whitecoats were _everywhere_! Literally! There were kids with cat claws, clawing the whitecoats eyes out. Some kid with super speed was popping up with rope, which I had no idea where he was getting. At least 30 whitecoats were tied to each other and were inching across the floor on their butts, trying to loosen the ropes. Another kid was repeatedly finding different whitecoats and knocking their heads together. At least twenty unconscious people littered the floor.

This was so _cool!_

"Um… do we still have to act like this Max or can we--"

"Let loose?" Gazzy finished. Max met our eyes for a few seconds, bit her lip and then nodded. I shot into the air, kicking whitecoats in the head as I flew. It was kind of like, head- hopscotch. In the air.

The Gasman went up to a cluster of whitecoats trying to get away and uh… let loose in their faces. They were out like lights. Nudge went over to another group of whitecoats tied on the floor and began babbling about something. She was talking _really_ fast (Kind of like those people on commercials and read you all your rights and you don't understand a thing they were saying). Soon enough the group was squirming around, futilely trying to cover their ears. Angel was making a few whitecoats go bazonkas. They had baseball bats in their hands (I _don't_ want to know) and Angel told them to go around smacking other people wearing white coats. It worked pretty effectively.

Of course, Fang and I were having _some_ difficulty, considering we had no special power. We just had incredible strength. Fang knocked out one whitecoat with a solid blow to the head and simultaneously knocked out another with a sharp roundhouse.

Did I mention that this was _so cool?!_

Max POV

Oh. My. God. I've never seen this many _bodies_ on the ground at one time. Ew. I think I'm gonna barf. But—before that…

I swung my leg up in a nice sidekick and I think I actually snapped a rib on this guy. I punched one lady right in the nose, causing her to stumble backwards, holding her face. Blood began to seep out between her fingers. "Head wounds always bleed a lot," I sneered at her.

Remember that I could feel what other people were feeling? Well, oh lord, it was like drowning in _fear!_ But there was a very high number of courage. Lots of courage. And hat's what feuled me. And the fact that these were humans too. They had been kept in _cages_ for as long as we had. So who are we fighting for, you ask?

_We_ are fighting for hundreds, maybe thousands, of _kids. Mutant kids. _

_And guess what?_ We may be mutated.

But we're still human.

**A/N—YAEAH! (I never knew I could spell it that way!) so, review and u might be on my reviewers compliments list. –Smiles--, so… like!!!!!!!! R-E-V-E-I-W!!!!!!!**


	4. Not letting go

**Vampiregirl25: yes you defentily ARE a cheater! And I swear2 God u tell anyone my plans for this story I'll... stop reading the other stories I write to you. You'll have tto wait till they get published! Nananana! **

**FantasyFan5: um. Yeah. Reading Fayte first **_**might**_** just help a little! Lol**

**Fopkiller13: always always always! There HAS to be action!**

**Miss Stellar: Yeah. Chapter. –smiles–**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: yeah, yeah. I noticed that I spelled reveiw wrong. I was kinda in a hurry to finish tho, so I had 2 type fast.**

**Adams Song- 182:Yes. That is how I spell it now! YAEAH!!**

**xxApocolypsexx: Don't worry... I know what im doing... –giggle--**

**A/–- my friend reminded me that to make Iggy feel better I had Max describe beach bunnies to him. But I forgot– HE CAN SEE!!!!!! sorry folks. I'm just used to Iggy not seeing. So uh... don't mind that little mistake.**

**TALKING SCOTTIE DOG!!!!!**

BBL

BBL

BBL

Fang POV

We all stood in a circle back to back, arms raised in on- guard position. Every whitecoat in peripheral (**I think that's the word**) vision was out cold, or pretty darn close to. Max stood to my right, Iggy to my left. We were glancing mutant to mutant, making sure that they weren't going to suddenly untie all the whitecoats and let them loose on us. But– considering that all of them were going around kicking them in the head making sure that they're not awake, I'd guess that means they're on the good side.

"Hey Ig," I asked. "Do you–"But he took a sharp intake of breath, cutting me off. I glanced around, wondering what his deal was. I didn't see anything but the kids kicking whitecoats in the head. "Uh..." Why was I so _out of it???_

And then I heard Total mutter "Holy..." Holy what? _I dare you to say it dog. I _dare_ you_. And then I saw what Iggy and Total had gasped at. A girl was standing in a doorway with absolutely long silver blonde hair. She looked deathly pale. She had deep purple bags under her eyes and was wearing a long white T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Well– I think the T-shirt was supposed to be white. It actually looked like it had been dunked in mud, dried and then given back to her to wear. Familiarity crossed her eyes and they scanned over each of us and... settled on Iggy. No. Way. No. no. no. no.

"Kayti."he breathed.

Kayti POV

**FLASHBACK**

_I was being tugged out of the dark. Tugged, tugged. Iggy? Come to save me finally? No. Whitecoats. Lots, and lots of whitecoats. And... Erasers? Hadn't they all been terminated? You're kidding me? Where was Iggy to ave me? Iggy's always there for me, so... where was he now? He had to be somewhere._

_I turned my head to look around. HEY! This was... that field where... I had fallen asleep? But... where was the flock? I just... no. I didn't sleep. I died. But then why am I alive now? HOW am I alive now? Did the flock bury me? Is that why I'm covered in... mud. Huh._

"_Kaytlynn," an Eraser growled. Jeez. One of Paul's cohorts come to kill me a _second_ time? "Don't look for your precious flock. They're all gonna be dead soon anyway."_

_He had to be kidding. He just had to. There was no way that Max, or any of the rest of them could have gone down. I couldn't let it. I began to squirm. An Eraser jammed a needle into my arm and a grey liquid seeped into my veins. Darkness enclosed me once again._

_I woke up again in an– of course– white room. I smelled sterile so I assumed that they were going to come do experiments on me soon. I tried to get up from the bed, but I was strapped on. Dangit. I had hoped they would give me some freedom. But of course, they probably would never do that for me. _

_I had no notion of time whatsoever. I only knew that I was in Itex headquarters. I didn't now if it was day or night, what country or even state I was in! I struggled for a little while against the straps that held my ankles down._

_And then there was a REALLY loud ruckus. I didn't know what the heck was going on_, _but it was loud. A few whitecoats ran by my door screaming, "Keep experiment 25-289 IN HER ROOM!!!_"_ the door flew open and a flustered looking whitecoat glanced in. ?He probably didn't even acknowledge that I was sitting up. He just closed the door. But, it didn't lock. It sort of stayed cracked open. And that was what gave me the strength to pull out of the straps. I ripped and tugged and they finally gave._

_But by the time I was standing, it had quieted outside. My ankles were swollen and scratched but that didn't stop me from opening the door. Whitecoats were tied everywhere on the ground. Many of them were unconscious. The other mutant kids were walking around, making sure that they wouldn't get up any time soon. I felt someone staring at me. I turned my gaze._

_And I saw him. Pinkish- blonde hair, tall and lanky... my Iggy. His lips formed one word. "Kayti"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I stared at them all through stray wisps of hair. Fang's eyes looked like dinner plates. Max was blinking furiously, though she didn't seem mad. Nudge,Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were all gawking at me. I took a slow step forward, felt the pressure on my ankle and my knees buckled. I reached forward to meet the floor with my wrists, but instead met Iggy's arms. He wound them around my waist and pulled me close to him. I felt something warm falling down my cheek. I was... crying? iggy rubbed his cheek on my own to wipe my tears away.

I never realized how much I missed him until now. I never realized until I felt his warm grasp back on my waist, his face on mine, his fingers running through my hair and his breath tickling my neck. I never realized it until I let my own sadness seep through the wall of blank I'd built.

Yes. I built myself a blank wall. Ever since the whitecoats dug me up I built a wall around my heart. I didn't cry when they made me run across hot wires. I didn't cry when they stabbed needle after needle into me. In fact I never cried once since they brought me back to this place!

But not I have Iggy back. Am I allowed to cry yet? Am I? I think I am. Because him not being around is the only reason why I didn't cry. Please?

Max POV

I heard Iggy mumbled something and I turned to stare at him. He was staring at something else, his gaze rapt on it. Whoa. Not it, _her._ Kayti wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a super long T-shirt. Wait. It was the one that she'd worn when we'd... _buried her. _Whoa. Didn't see that.

Wasn't she uh... _dead?_ I... was _so_ confused at the moment. I began to say something but Kayti took a step as if to walk towards us. Her knees buckled and her face twisted into pain and fright. But Iggy– caught her. He was on his knees, catching in her before I could even blink again.

Iggy POV

My Angel was back. She really was. And in one piece. And her heart was beating. I could feel it through our shirts. Her hair was still the soft silkiness I remembered it was. "Kayti," I breathed her name. She was crying. I ran my cheek along hers. _Comfort her_. My mind commanded. I did. If it wasn't the fact that we were both avian hybrids and really strong, my grasp would've rendered her into.

"Iggy," she sobbed. "I... I missed you."

"Now you don't have to miss me anymore," I whispered. "Because I'm back and I'm never leaving you again.

**So You like? Sorry it took so long to update. I'm actually at my friends (Vampiregirl25) house all week. So, we were hanging out and I didn't have much time to type, y'know? Anyhoo– REVIEW AND YOU CAN JOIN MY CL?UB OF BAZONKA BUNNIES!!!! (we have cookies!!!) **

BBL


	5. What the Hxll?

**Flying Fisher: Yes. I told you all that I knew what I was doing. And I brought her back!!! yayy!!**

**Vampiregirl25: fine. Be that way. This'll just probably be the last fanfic of mine that you LIKE**.

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: Okay! You can join my club of bazonka bunnies!!! gives you a cookien YAY! I got a club member!!**

**XxApocolypsexx: Yes. She's back. Darn you for saying it because you probably already guessed it too.**

**A/–- I still need more people to review for each chapter otherwise I'll never reach my ten fave reviewers!!!! –shakes head— what's up with ppl??**

**TALKING SCOTTIE DOG!!! again**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. They're all JP's (cept for Kayti)**

Max POV

Since every evil scientist was still tied up, th Flock decided to crash here for the night. _Here_ as in Itex headquarters. Some mutant kids showed us to these bunk, kind of rooms. Iggy carried Kayti the entire time. We all huddled together, not saying anything, just watching Kayti, hoping she won't die out on us. Again.

"Uh... do-do you guys need anysing?" asked another little girl. She had dark brown wings poking out from behind her. She had a thick English accent.

Iggy looked up to stare at her for a second. "Some food please. And some clothes and water. ace bandages too, please." the girl nodded dutifully and scurried out of the room.Iggy cradled Kayti, careful not to bump her legs.

Nudge leaned over Kayti and Iggy. "Did–" but Iggy raised his hand and that was as far as Nudge could get.

"Sh... Nudge, you can interrogate her later." Nudge bit her lip, looking a little hurt, but nodded anyway.

So– Iggy had his girl back. Which meant that Kayti was alive. Which meant... she was never dead? But Iggy had said her heart had stopped right in his arms. So... why was she alive again. WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS????!!!!!

Fang POV

Max had that look on her face again. It wasn't... the Voice. She was... arguing with herself? Over... I sidled over to the wall Max was leaning on. I slipped an arm awkwardly around her. I still wasn't used to this touchy stuff. "What's going through that... brain of yours again?"

She looked at me as if I'd asked her to go and smoke crack. "How is Kayti alive now? It... it doesn't make any _sense." _She muttered. "I mean... we _buried_ her. How did she get back here?"

I pulled her close to me. "Max. I'm pretty sure all of that doesn't matter. Sure, it's going to keep us up for nights to come, but Iggy's got her back. Isn't that all that matters?" Since when did I become Chatty- Mc-chat-chat?

She looked up to me, smiled gently. "Huh. I guess your right."

"Aren't I always," I whispered, kissing her lips softly. She kissed me back and–

"Um... isn't it Iggy and Kayti who should be having the reunion, not you and Fang, Max?" Nudge asked curiously. I pulled my lips from Max's to turn to glare at Nudge. "Or... maybe you guys could be happy... I'm turning away now." Nudge shifted from foot to foot and turned to talk to Gazzy. He started to laugh and put an arm on her shoulder. That was my man. He was... flirting??? What the _hell?_

Iggy POV

I lay Kayti down on the bed and propped her legs up. Carefully, I tried to roll the jean legs up but she winced and moaned. Okay... so that option was out the window. "Max," I called over to her. "Toss me your pocket knife." Max pulled her knife out of her pocket and chucked it over to me. I caught it, just barely.

I leaned over Kayti. "Don't move, hun. Not an inch."

"I don't think I can," she whispered, smiling up at me weakly. I began to saw at her jeans, from lower thigh down. I ripped the seams apart and sucked in a breath. Kayti's legs were covered with bruises. Her ankles were scratched and swollen, some leaking blood.

"What happened," I breathed. Kayti's eyes met mine and I instantly knew that that had been the completely wrong question to ask.

BBL

BBL

BBL

BBL

**A/–- soo... I still don't have enough people for top ten. Or maybe... ah nvm. So... review?? (I spelt it right this time, I swear**) **I'll give you a cookie and you can join my club of bazonka bunnies. (I need a name for that cub BTW)**

**BBL**


	6. To Life

**Vampiregirl25: Umm... no comment on that, considering I had no earthly idea what you were talking about but... OkAy...**

**Adam's Song-182: It's okay if u missed the last chppie. But hey– ur caught up!!! That's all that matters... right?**

**Subee-luvs-fax: Yeah... I do acknowledge that they're 3 yrs. Apart but... would you rather Gazzy liking his sis? Yeah– I thought not.**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: Can't they have bazonka bubble gum? Bazooka's so... overrated? Don't cha think?**

**Staplemyfingy: hhmmm... more creative of a name, possibly? **

**I'll have some stupid cliche: Yeah. Don't worry, Gazzy's just a flirt. I'm still deciding whether or not they should like each other. I read one fanfic, Gazzy was in luv with Max and... shudders EW!!!!!**

**Flying Fisher: So I'm the devil now, huh? winks I MIGHT get kayti to explain... some of it. Lol. **

**LancerX12: I don't like too much fax. It'll turn into a big, mushy fic instead of focusing around the real thing: saving the world. But don't worry. U read the LAST chapter (soon) there'll b more fax. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. James Patterson's. It sucks. Get over it. **

**!#$$&&(&($!#$# (BTW- those weren't swears. I just got bored)**

**TALKING... you know what? I'm kinda done with Scottie dog. How's about– bazonka bunnies? Yeah, we'll go with that!**

_**PS- DON'T FORGET THAT EVERYONE IS AGED TWO YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_** (and the three months. Lol)**

**BBL**

**BBL**

**BBL**

Kayti POV

And I was supposed to answer this _how_? I mean, I've been trapped in this hell hole for three freaking months! I couldn't even explain what happened to _myself._ If that makes any sense.

Iggy had set me on a bunk and sliced my jeans open so they were... shorts? I didn't look at the damage on my legs. I just laid there staring at the ceiling. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, repeat..._ Just as long as I didn't look at what the whitecoats had done to me. I felt Iggy's sensitive fingers skim over me and I sucked in a breath. _No pain, no gain... this sucks._ I thought.

The little girl came rushing back into the room. She held in her hands, some water, ace bandages, and a clean white T-shirt and jeans. "Here you go," she whispered. Iggy thanked her and began to get to work on wrapping my legs up. The little girl tapped iggy on the shoulder, and he sucked in an irritated breath. "I am sorry to be an annoyance, but I know another hybrid who can heal skin wounds. Not very deep, but can ease some pain. Would that–"

"Please," I hissed. Iggy's fingers were gentle but painful. "Anything..." The girl nodded and scampered out of the room.

"Kayti, I need you to tell me what and what doesn't hurt." He pressed lightly down on my kneecap and I screamed louder than any human (hybrid) should have been able to. The whole flock fell to the floor, covering their ears. Iggy winced slightly. "Okay, obviously that's the worse." he circled his hands around my ankles and I squeaked. Iggy took a deep breath. "Care to share why your ankles look like they've been mauled?"

I looked up at him, momentarily glaring through the pain. "I was strapped down. I heard the commotion and... I had to get out somehow. So... I just kept pulling at the straps" I explained.

Iggy gave me a 'you are _so_ out of it look'. But somewhere inside it, I'm pretty sure it meant, 'I love you'. The little girl came rushing back in with a little boy who looked about nine or so years old. He looked at all of us and his eyes settled on me. Alrighty... why did this kid look like he was the devil incarnate?

"You hurt?" he mumbled. His voice was young, but showed no fear. I nodded. Iggy pointed to all the places that I had cuts, or slight bruises. Within minutes, it was only my kneecap and sprained ankles that hurt. "There. You should be..." his head whipped around to glare at Angel. "Could you _please_ get out of _my_ mind?!" Angel slipped her hands behind her back, turning pink. The kid sighed. "Sorry... just a bit– jumpy." and he left the room.

Max POV

Once we were all settled in the little bunk-y room, we all circled around Kayti. Angel sat right next to her. "Kayti, the little boy only looked like that because of what they had done to him." her voice was soft. I didn't exactly want to know what she was talking about.

Iggy sat down and carefully pulled Kayti into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you too tired, or do you want to explain some of what happened to you?" I asked gently.

Kayti opened one eye to blink at me. "Okay," she whimpered. "I'll explain." her voice was like cool water washing over us as she began her little story.

"I... I don't understand how I came _back_ to life. I honestly don't. All I remember is being tugged out of the dirt and into the arms of a whole bunch of whitecoats. Erasers were practically everywhere. They... they brought me here and strapped me into the same room that I had come out of. Every single day I'd be experimented on, jabbed with needles, running over hot wires till I passed out.

"It sucked butt, I'll tell you that. I found... that I couldn't use Fayte. But I remembered that it only works when it wants to. To kill, or to save."

Iggy had a funny look on his face; he was absently stroking Kayti's hair and face. "Do... do you think that Fayte could have possibly... nah. That's too far out."

Fang raised an unbelieving eyebrow at Iggy. "Spit it out man or your gonna have bruises along every inch of that ex- blind man's face." he growled. I turned to gawk at Fang. Never, had I _ever_, heard him be so threatening unless it was towards an Eraser. He gave me a reassuring twitch of the lips that said' I wouldn't go that far'.

Iggy sneered at Fang before continuing. "Do you think that maybe... Fayte..."

"JUST SAY IT STUPID!" Nudge cried. This time we _all_ turned to gawk. If her skin wasn't so dark, I could've sworn she was blushing. "Sorry. You just have us sitting here, all apprehensive and stuff, and you haven't even gotten to the point yet, and you just found your girlfriend and all, so we're getting kinda impatient to hear what the heck you're trying to tell us about Kayti's super cool power." She explained. "... so? Continue!"

Iggy sighed. "Do you think that Fayte might have brought you back to life?"

**A/N–- hee hee. Maybe **_**I'm**_** the devil's incarnate. If I can get TEN FREAKING REVIEWS on this chapter we will have**

**One: The next chapter posted**

**Two: I'll finally have ten reviewers on my review list. **

**Sooo... REVIEW!!!!!!!! ... (small voice) please?**

**PS- don't forget! Review and u get cookies and BOZONKA BUBBLE GUM! (Snickers) I HAVE lost my mind.**

**PPS- sorry bout the wait to get this chapter posted. My friend's internet died. (Smiles) not my fault. The company's**

**B-B-L**


	7. Surprise!

**Flying Fisher: let's just say they were... whitecoat enhanced VELCRO straps. But put that up against a strengthened avian- human hybrid... yeah, sure it sounds a little 'far out', but hey- IT'S MY STORY!!!! P.S- make up ur mind between luving and hating. It works a bit better that way. Oh yeah- don't forget that kid can only heal skin wounds. Nothing like bone.**

**Subee-luvs-fax: YES! I DO REALIZE MY MISTAKE!!!!!! forgive me for being human. (Grins sheepishly)**

**Adam's Song-182: Uh... I dunno whether or not that was a compliment.**

**LancerX12: Well... uh... yeah. Behavior. It tends to change sometimes. I think... (very confused expression)**

**xxApocolypsexx: glad 2 hear u like my little twist. Also that u love bozonka bunnies. I think we all should! Lol.**

**Vampiregirl25: oohh... I wouldn't taunt people. It's not nice. And how dare you read over my shoulder while typing! Tsk, tsk. **

**BOZONKA BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!**

**As uh– Subee luvs fax told me, yes- I made a mistake in their aging. There's no point in telling you all what the real ages should be, because obviously you all know what their ages are, adding two years. Sorry bout that.**

**But enjoy the rest!!!!!!!**

Kayti POV

How could he even _suggest_ that?! I mean, Fayte only saves who and what it wants, when it wants and how. Fayte controls me... and rarely, I control it. So care to explain what the heck Iggy's talking about?

"Uh..." I breathed out a little.

Nudge looked really deep in thought for a second before crying out. "I know it!" We all stared at her, waiting for this breakthrough to... break through. "Obviously we all know that you hold the power of Fayte. Maybe when you ah,... died– you couldn't control Fayte anymore. You never could control it that often anyway. Maybe it still wanted an... owner. So... it brought you back So maybe you were never dead. Maybe you just... were too weak to... breathe. And– Fayte saved you?"

Fang POV

We all stared at Nudge for a minute. When had all of her rambling become _of use_? Nudge looked calmly around us, totally at ease. "Don't cha think?" she finally said.

I sighed. "That sure is a lot of maybe's in there Nudge."

She glared at me. "At least I even tried to figure it out and be useful instead of sitting around waiting for Kayti's wounds to magically heal! What? Just cause I'm the middle kid am I expected not to be smart? Can't I do one thing right? You guys don't expect anything from me, do you? Why–"

Max cut her off. "Nudge, calm down sweetie. It's alright. Maybe if we all had thought about it, that could be the possible answer." her voice was gentle and soothing, obviously reigning in Nudge's sudden temper flare.

Gazzy suddenly piped up. "And Nudge, we don't expect you to be the smartest or the dumbest. We just want you to be you. Remember the Jigsaw?" he asked.

Ah... the nightmare car. A whole bunch of pieces of different cars, pieced together to form one tiny little 'clown car' for six mutants and a talking Scottie dog. Nudge had remembered reading some of Jeb's car magazines. She told us what to do and we made our escape. With Max driving. _That_ was a nightmare.

Angel's head whipped over to me. "Speaking... or thinking of him– where'd he go?" her voice was sweet and confused. I didn't _want_ to know.

Max POV

I got a little anxious about Nudge's little outburst. Iggy had done the same thing years ago and nearly gotten himself found by the police. Not good.

Kayti was sound asleep in Iggy's arms and Iggy looked pretty wiped himself. Angel was curled up with Total and Gazzy was... talking with Nudge? Oh no. Don't tell me Nudge is going to become a bomb fanatic too!! I didn't know who Angel was talking about and I guess I didn't want to know at all, really.

Eventually I stood up and told Fang to watch for a little bit. I walked out into the hallway. Everyone was either still unconscious or asleep. I couldn't tell. That kid who could heal skin and blood wounds was going around, helping some other kids. Suddenly his back stiffened and he wheeled around to face me. "What," he almost growled. God! For a nine year old this kid was hostile.

"I...I'm sorry... I was just... walking around..." I muttered. What the hell? He was _nine_ for crying out loud!

"No," he apologized. "I'm just a little uptight since that fight. I have no clue how the cages all opened and... I'm jut confused and I'm taking it out on everyone. Sorry." I just stood there, like an idiot, staring at him. He sighed. "Is there something you need?"

I briefly looked away. "Yeah. I was wondering if you could help heal some of my Flock's blood and skin wounds. We got quite a few cuts."

"Flock?"

"Yeah... uh. I'm Max. The leader. They're all sleeping and..." I trailed off. You know what- Never mind. If this kid was going to stand here looking at me like I told im to go impale his head on a stick then he was no help!

"Alright. I'll help. I'm Bones, by the way." he began to walk towards our room. I stared after the nine year old and then followed, shaking my head.

Iggy POV

I felt a strange sensation in my arms, where they'd been cut up fighting the whitecoats. I blinked my eye open in blatant surprise. There was that kid who had been in here earlier. He had healed Kayti and now he was healing the rest of us. I looked at him. He looked maybe a year over Angel, whom was eight now. Huh.

Suddenly his head whipped around to look at Angel. She held her hands up in the form of surrender. "I swear didn't do it!" she cried. "I was trying to project a thought to Iggy and it must've gotten to you. Sorry." her eyes were wide and Bambi style, but he just kept staring at her. "What..." she mumbled, looking a little confused now.

The kid shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

Max POV

Bones made me a little apprehensive. He snapped at Angel but that look that he gave her... she looked at me. _He's thinking about us Max... he wishes... dangit! _Obviously she'd been kicked of his mind. _Don't get yourself hurt Ange,_ I pleaded. Bones walked over to Angel to heal her cuts. I heard a few words exchanged between them, and then Bones went over to Nudge. When I asked Angel what he had said to her, she didn't respond. Actually, she didn't even acknowledge that I had thought to her.

Bones looked at me. "Anything else Max?" he asked, completely calm. I shook my head, beginning to get more confused than ever. His footsteps were silent as he slipped out of the room. Fang looked at my confused expression, questioning with his eyes. 'Later' I mouthed. Much later.

**Since I STILLLLLLL haven't gotten ten reviews yet, we're still going!**

Well... later came and went. Apparently Fang had known I meant much later to talk so when he woke me up for my watch, his eyes told me that he wasn't coming anywhere near sleeping. Darn him!

**Don't say that Max. He's just really worried for you.**

_Oh yay. How I've missed you._

**I've missed you too Maximum. But I'm'back' as you would put it, to tell you that as soon as your Flock wakes in the morning, you're in for a surprise.**

_As in...?_

**Time will tell Max, time will tell**

I was _so_ ready to pull my hair out, roots and all. Fang came and sat next to me, hesitantly putting his arm around my waist. Fang. Hesitating. Did everyone get replaced with c... no. No paranoia! Bad Max!

Fang POV

I had to find a way to get used to this touchy thing. I could've sworn Max knew I hesitated. "So... what did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.

"First of all... what and who was that kid?" short and straight to the point. Maybe her answer might be too. I hope.

"I don't know what the kid was. He was obviously a hybrid the School and or Itex made. Who: he told me his name was Bones." she explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." I countered. "He doesn't heal bones."

"I guess the name's for show. If you haven't noticed, you _can_ see his bones." Max paused and thought for a minute. "You started with first of all. What's next?" she seemed very reluctant to ask this.

"Is the Voice back?" I whispered. She dropped her head into her hands and nodded. "What's it saying?" I made my voice as soft as possible.

"There's going to be something waiting for us in the morning." her voice was... something. I couldn't trace it. "It... it wouldn't tell me." she muttered.

I wrapped my arms all the way around her, hugging her tightly to me. I could feel her heart beating erratically against mine, through our shirts. "Are you scared?"

I felt something on my shirt and felt Max nod a little. She pulled her head up and I saw her face was streaked with tears. "Why me," she choked out. "Why do _I_ have to save the world? Why does it have to be _me_?"

I held her a little bit tighter and whispered back, "Because you're you. You're the only one strong enough, and loving enough to save it."

"But _how?_"

"Go to sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning. I promise." I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, lingered and tucked her head into my chest. She was sound asleep within minutes.

**STILL DON'T HAVE TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Max POV

When I woke up in the morning I was nestled against Fang, he had the annoying laptop on the side, typing in it with one hand, the other wrapped protectively around my waist, absently stroking circles on my stomach. I didn't move a muscle, I was way too content to even say anything. Fang glanced down to me and I shut my eyes just enough to see through them. He leaned down, sighed a little and gave me a little kiss on the forehead before starting to type anymore in the blog.

Whoa. Talk about wake-up call!!!

I must have laid still for at least thirty minutes and about every ten minutes, he'd lean down and kiss my forehead or cheek. Since when had Fang become affectionate? What had I missed?

Iggy POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was laying in the bunk next to... Kayti? Oh... yeah. She's alive. And this time it isn't just a crazy dream of me chasing after something I'll never have. Wow. She rolled over to stare at me, her eyes open blearily. She smiled a little and leaned up to kiss my nose. I smiled back down at her, wrapping my arms completely around her. She curled up into my chest and put her arms around my neck. I could feel her bones and could tell she needed food more than ever.

Over Kayti's shoulder I could see Fang holding Max tightly to him. "Fang," I hissed to him. He turned his head slightly to look at me, and I could see how irritated he was. I winked at him and Max and his eyes narrowed. I smirked and turned back to Kayti.

Max POV

When I finally got the urge to get up and move my lazy bum and moved slowly. When I stretched out I could feel Fang's eyes boring into me. I looked at him, blinking sleepily. "Yeah," I muttered.

He just grinned at me. I was pretty sue that if we were in the air I would have lost a good ten feet, forgetting to flap because of that smile.

"You're awake."

I rolled my eyes. "Good observation Captain Obvious. Help me wake the Flock or I'll throw you and that _thing_ through a window." that got him up. He snapped the laptop shut and began shaking Iggy and Kayti awake.

Everyone was awake and munching on protein bars within twenty minutes.

"Hey Kayti!" Uh- oh. "Do you think that maybe Fayte is gone forever and there's never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, gonna be another chance that it could kill you. But wait– if Fayte left then how will we get rid of Erasers if more and more keep coming? Did you know that iggy doesn't have a power. And neither does Fang. But Max thinks his good looks make up for it. And–"

"Nudge. Maybe you should stop rambling. I think it's annoying everyone."

What the_ hell?_

It was my voice speaking... outloud. We all froze and turned towards the door to see...

No.

It can't be.

But it was. It was–

Jeb.

**A/–- I gave up on ten reviews. I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!!!!!!! –pouts–. Please review on this chapter... please? How is it that some people with like, two chapters, have 180 reviews. COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I left you at this cliffy for revenge! Evils.**


	8. All Expirements

**QuEeNoFwHiNg: yeah... lots of luv... its just the frigging fact that I CANT SEEM TO GET TEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!!!! –pouts–. ****That's kind of pathetic, huh? But hey- yes u showed luv and I thank you for that. :)**

**Subee-luvs-fax: I'm sorry if that was mean. It's a proby I have. I do not really enjoy ppl pointing out my mistaskes, though now that I think of it, I thank you for telling me that the ages were screwed up. Am I forgiven?**

**Flying Fisher: you know what, you and Vampiregirl25, xxApocolysexx give me some of the cheeriest reviews! Thank u. luv u and ur reviews for cheering me up. Thank you for your... uh– kind suggestion on how to use my bozonka bunnies. Lol.**

**I'll have some stupid cliche: Yeah... I guess that is an improvement. **

**XxApocolypsexx: Thank you. And maybe I should stick with the bozonka-ness. I really don't enjoy being attacked by an army of them. **

_**Here's my... w/ you want to call it. Can I get ten reviews for this chapter... PLEASE!!!!!! I really do want to know what people think of my writing. And here goes: (thank you Vampiregirl25, though you did not review, you just told me to do this ten minutes ago) I'm not posting the next chapter till I get 10 for this one. I DO KNOW I HAVE TEN DIFF. Reviewers!! **_**I do know. But– (bambi eyes) p-p-please? Just ten wittwle reviews?**

**P.S. I'll get my BOZONKA BUNNIES!!!!!!!– ahem— sorry– to attack you all in your sleep!!!! (back to Bambi eyes) thank you Flying fisher for that suggestion too!**

**BBL**

**BBL**

**BBL**

**BBL**

_Why_ is that Jeb _always_ pops up at the most inconvenient times? And... for this occasion, everyone acted as though they had heard my voice _outside_ of my head? And...

**Yes, Max. Kind of hard to believe, huh?**

My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched and unclenched over and over again. The thing is: Jeb's mouth moved and formed the words that I was hearing in my head. Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway... I just kept chanting in my head, over and over and over again."I can't go away Max. You can't escape your mind. I think I've taught you that over these past few years, haven't I?"

I glared at him, trying to comprehend my anger. "Maximum, you do have the right to be angry. I just want you to know that ?I've tried to help you all along. I'm really not in on the director's plans to blow up the world and restart a new one. I just... Maximu..."

"Don't call me that." I growled. I was standing up now, my wings out and my fists clenched at my sides. I didn't want to hit him. Well... maybe I did. Just a little though. An eensy weensy... okay fine. I wanted to pound him into the floor. "Where's the director?" Jeb stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't challenge me Jeb. Just tell me where the god–" I winced, caught myself and returned to speaking. "Where's is he?"

Jeb pointed in the general direction of that large room. I wheeled to face the Flock, who looked kind of frighted, if I must say. "Nudge– c'mon." she scrambled up and took off after me out of the room.

Fang POV

Okaayy then. Somebody fill me in. What the _hell_ was Jeb talking about? 'You can't escape your mind'. I don't get it! Honest to God, this is like the first time I think I'm lost in something like this! Jeb stood there, watching each of us carefully. I saw iggy twitch out of the corner of my eye. "Dude," he finally yelled. "Stop staring at us like we're still freaking experiments!"

Jeb turned slowly to face Iggy. "That's the problem Iggy. You _are_ experiments. Everyone is." and with that he turned and walked out the doorway. Uh... anyone? Care to explain? Either Jeb was speaking in some weird metamorphical way and was right... or he was smoking something that was seriously endangering his thought process. Part of me thinks it's a little of both. And part of me wishes it wasn't.

Max POV

Nudge and I got those doors opened again and went to the same desk the we had shoved the director under. But when we got there, he wasn't unconscious and he was undoing the bonds around his ankles. Nudge and I stood all the way back up and glared at him. His eyes traveled up to meet ours. "Uh..." he seemed to gain control of himself and reached for something in his pocket. It was a walkie talkie. "Experiments loose. Code seven Ex..." he stopped as we continued to get our amusement from this dumbo.

"That's really not gonna help you much," Nudge said in a snide tone. "All the workers have given up. They upped and left. Their sharing the word to the press about what horrible things you've been doing to humans and animals for god knows how long."

I raised an eyebrow as the director continued for the freedom of his ankles. "Don't believe us?" I asked him. "Nudge grab his other arm." and we both yanked him out from underneath his desk. Snapping out our wings we flew to the ceiling of those large doors and waited patiently for them to open.

Of course Nudge and I weren't lying. After making sure that the whitecoats wouldn't try anything, they filed them all out of Itex, to release the word of the horrible things this place does to people. There were no more whitecoats anywhere. All that was left was the aftermath. Yeah– a bunch of blood on linoleum. But hey– we were using our martial arts for defense.

The director looked devastated. "Wh... what have you done?" he seemed breathless. His face had paled exceptionably. "You ruined my dream," he breathed.

"Your dream?" Nudge spat. "Was your dream to put a whole bunch of innocent human kids under microscopes and kill off millions? Was your dream to kill the world off to create a so called, 'better' world? Or maybe it was to put thousand of hybrids through pain every single day, making them wish that they had never been born. Or– to make them feel unloved by telling them that their parent's had gotten thousands of dollars for giving their own flesh and blood away? Or– "

"No!" The director looked horrified. "I never meant for that! The new world was supposed to be stronger, more efficient. There would be no sickness, nobody would get hurt so easily. And..."

"But you screwed up." I cut in. "You killed– no, _murdered_ a bunch of kids because your pathetic ideas failed. You took people's _babies _from them. You know what Mr. Director." I paused looking at Nudge. "Maybe you should think before you act. Because you've hurt a lot of children and their lives. They'll never be the same. They're scarred forever. Because of _you_. And also– we were thinking to make you forgo the same thing but– that would make us just as bad, right?"

Tears were welling up in his eyes now. "I didn't... I didn't know... think,"

"Exactly!" Nudge snapped._ "_You didn't think! You didn't bother to."

"We can either make a truce right here, or go and destroy your billion dollar equipment with you watching. Your choice." I challenged. _Just truce, man. Just do it._

The directors head drooped and he stared at the floor below us, as we were still hovering in midair. "I'll stop," he breathed.

**A/N – so... yeah. Ten reviews. That's all. (Pouts and Bambi eyes) I'll even give you a choice of a chocolate chip cookie and a bozonka bunny, or a cake. Lol. Please review though. HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (also the last)**

_**8 years later**_

_**Fang POV**_

_**Max was lying on the ground**_, _**playing with Sylver. Sylver had turned two a week ago and walked like a pro. Max smiled at me and raised her hand, the one with the diamond ring we'd found in a subway on it. Sylver looked up at me too. Her teeth were coming, I noticed. She smiled and squeeled, "daddy!" **_


	9. Ice!

**Flying Fisher: Thank u for your very… entertaining review!!! And ur right. I **_**do**_** (did) only need two more reviews! Lol. Thanks 4 ur encouraging pm. I'm feeling a lot better about my writing and stuff. Thanks. (Hands u a huge cake) there. that should fill u up!**

**Subee-luvs-fax: Kayti's one year younger than Iggy. And that would be kinda elgrossness if she was ten or something .they were SIXTEEN in previous chapters. Yucky…**

**Meepisms: sorry… this is (wink, wink) the last chapter. PM me some ideas and I'll start a new story. :0**

**xxApocolypsexx: I **_**do**_** agree, the director **_**should**_** be put through a woodchopper and fed to my BOZONKA BUNNIES. They are getting kind of hungry come to think of it…**

**RID3RLVR: I agree. People review too slowly. Thank you for your review tho. Lol. **

**Bubble Blower: Yes… they're safe. :O heehee.**

**Vampiregirl25: So… that was a very confusing Email bratt. You do know that, right? And I totally agree. I feel kind of like laughing cuz it took so long 4 people to review the BESTEST CHAPTER EVER—as you so uh—modestly put it. Lol.**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: YES! You are the first review for the last chapter. (hands you a brownie with chocolate chips in them) there ya go. Hope its yummy!!! And 'fraid to say it is the last (cough, cough) chapter. PM me some ideas if you want. I'm kinda stumpeed. (Stumped)**

**Disclaimer: Yes. They're all JP's. Sheez. How **_**many times**_** have I gone over this? Add it all up. I bet it'll come up to some wack-job number. GOOD LORDY!!!!! Lmao. I'm ssoooo tired of this…. Whoop (loopty loop)**

**Ok. FINALLY!! You guys gave me ten reviews. What took so long? Apparently you don't care much for this last chapter because it took for-**_**ever**_**!!! So… ah. Whatev. I'll go ahead and write it. I'm bored anyway.**

**BAZONKA BUNNIES!!!! (Will come attack you in your sleep) (snicker, snicker)**

8 years later

Fang POV

After the incident at the giant Itex things started to look up for us. All the Whitecoats that we'd set free had really gone and spread the word—nation to nation! And… they showed our pictures so when the Flock went out to get groceries because we were running out of breakfast supplies, a like, ten year old kid ran up and tugged on my pants leg. I glanced down, alarmed. He had dark hair, sort of like me but really pale skin. "Hi. I'm Johnny. C-c- can I see your wings? Your like, my _role model_." Uh… I dunno about the rest of you people out there, but have you ever had a 'fan' this enthusiastic. "Please?" he begged, just as a woman's voice reached my ears: "Johnny? Johnny, you'd better get back here! Where _are you?" _ Johnny looked hopefully up at me and I sighed. Hiking the back of my shirt up a bit, I unfurled my wings a little.

Johnny's eyes must have been the size of like, plates. He flashed me an amazed grin before turning and running. "Right here mom! Sheez! You worry too much." I started walking away just as she began to scold him.

And after that, it just got better. We were recognized everywhere. Some people like, bought a _house_ for us. They were like, as Nudge so modestly put it—super- mega- rich. The people even paid the bills. They still do.

Anyways—back to the present. Uh…. I'll put this bluntly. Max and I got married. And uh—so did Iggy and Kayti. And as far as I'm concerned—Gazzy's _still_ flirting with Nudge. Angel's been hanging out with that Bones kid. Their relationships went _nowhere._

The people, who bought our house, gave us one hundred acres of land. Since we're uh—no longer genetic freaks of nature, we can fly without worrying about screaming, crying etc, etc. It's pretty cool. About 50 of the acres is _open field._ Cool?

"Fang…" Max's singsong voice caught me off guard. I turned my face away from the sun and turned to face her. "You off in space or something?" she asked gently. I gave her a small smile. All these years and I'm just the same.

Max was lying on the ground, playing with Sylver. She had just turned two a week ago and could do practically anything. Sylver was holding Max's, uh—wedding hand. The one that had the ring that we'd found in a freaking _subway._ Who would leave a diamond ring in the middle of rails? Seriously, people. And if we used be irresponsible…

Max whispered something to the toddler and she turned around, wobbling a little. She held her arms wide open and squealed, "_Daddy!"_

Don't say it. I know you're going to. So what? Well- don't think of it as that. It isn't a so what kind of thing. Never has been, never will be. It was a big deal. Probably the hardest decision of _both_ our lives. And—(this sounds cheesy) it gave us a miracle. And apparently put Max in so much pain that she dislocated three of my fingers while clenching my hand during the birth. Come to think of it—my fingers still hurt.

The first thing she said to me after Sylver was born was, "Put me through that pain again Fang and I swear to God…" Yeah, laugh at me why don't you. The second thing was, "Thank you for this miracle, Fang." Sheez! Make up your mind! God. Women.

Anyway—Sylver ran over to me, smiling widely and I caught her in my arms, spinning her. Her wings spread out from behind the baby cami top that Max had gotten her. They were dark, like mine, but with little clusters of Max's colored feathers in places. Like polka-dots. Heh.

"Daddy popsicle?" Sylver questioned, cocking her head to one side. In her hand she had a half eaten- half melted Popsicle in her hand. I put my entire mouth around it and bit, leaving her only the bit that was still in her hand. She shrieked again. "Not the whole ting!" She crammed the rest of it into her own mouth.

I grinned at her. "Weh- I'm sowwy." My tongue was frozen and stuck to the roof of my mouth. "Mahx. Cah I haf some wahm wah-her?"

She shook her head. "Syl, go play with Auntie Angel, ok?" Sylver squirmed her way out of my arms and took of down the field, wings flapping uselessly. Max stood up in such a way that made me shiver. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why do you need warm water when you have me?" and then her mouth was pressed firmly against mine.

My tongue wasn't stuck anymore.

Iggy POV

I chased wildly after the four year old who was running from me. He was laughing like it was the greatest thing. "Jinx! Jinx, come _on!!"_ I was exhausted. This kid had super running speed. I couldn't catch up to him even if I tried. And he thought it was a stinking game too!

I wheeled to face Kayti. "Kayti!" I cried helplessly, half whining, half teasing. "Come get your kid!!"

Yes. Kid. Kayti had hers two years before Max and Fang did. Go ahead. We did _it._ You know it is okay to say _sex._ It's not like it's a swear word or anything. God. You normal people are so self conscious. Watch this…. Sexsexsexsexsexsex. OH NO! I SAID THE WORD! Chill. But I bet Max would have a heart attack if she found out I just told a whole bunch of random people. No… actually she'd probably smack me upside the head and mumble about how I turn anything sarcastic.

Sure… it put Kayti through major pain nine months later and broke four of my fingers. Apparently labor for women is very painful. I would have never imagined. The woman practically shattered all the doctors' eardrums that were in the room. I don't even know how a girl could get a baby through… EW. I _don't_ want to know.

But now, Jinx is a healthy, fine little annoying four year old. Ugh.

Kayti stood up and called, "Jinx! Come here. Or no flying lessons tomorrow." Jinx stopped flat in his tracks and he fell straight to his face. He shot up and rushed back to my side.

I looked up at Kayti. "How do you do that?" I asked, shaking my head.

She sidled up over to me putting her arms lightly around me and the over- tall Jinx. She rubbed her nose against mine. "Mother's touch." Was all she said.

Max POV

I watched Angel and Nudge trying to teach Sylver how to hover. Her wings weren't big enough yet though. I don't know if they realized that. Heh. Suddenly Nudge scooped Sylver up and flew her back over to me. "Oh my gosh Max! I don't know if I ever told you this but Sylver is _the cutest_ _thing_ _ever!_ I absolutely love her! I can't wait till she's old enough to learn to fly! It'll be so much fun! And Jinx is already learned so maybe in another two years." She paused to grin at me. And leaps right back into talking again. "Are you gonna have another? They're so cute when they're first born. Well, except for the blood and stuff maybe. Are you? I can't wait till I find somebody who loves me enough to have—"

"Nudge!" I cried, cutting her off. It took all my will not to chop my own ears off.

**Not in front of the baby.**

_Ah. Thanks _Jeb. I sneered his name like a disease.

"I can't wait till she's old enough either. And she probably will be in a few years. No! I'm not planning on having another yet. And there probably is somebody who loves you enough but is sitting in denial on a log making bomb plans." God, it's been what, _eight years_ and this girl can _still_ turn mother Theresa into an axe murderer.

Nudge's eyes narrowed at me. "You guys have been putting me though this for like, ever. He doesn't like me that way. We're like siblings. And he's three years younger." Wow. Shortest sentence today.

I nodded to her. "Yet he's taller than you by like, half a foot. And that's exactly what Fang and I said about each other. And now look," I held up Sylver. And Nudge raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, honey. Because you now have the time to think about it."

Scowling Nudge turned and walked away. "Now you know how Fang and I felt!" I called after her. Ah. Young love. It sucks.

Kayti POV

I swear, if Jinx got anymore annoying… Right at the moment he was sitting playing with building blocks that Iggy and I had bought him a long time ago. A _long_ time ago. Ah—four years. When he was one.

"Kayti…" Iggy's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Something in the sky that I should know about?" he asked teasingly.

I turned to face him, a smile lighting my face. "Just daydreaming…" I mumbled. I shut my eyes again, letting the sun warm my face. I felt Iggy's arms around my waist and his face pressed into my neck.

"I'm kinda glad that you followed us." He mumbled into my neck, tickling me slightly.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. Because if you hadn't A: we probably wouldn't be here and B: I'm ready to knock out a certain four year old."

I laughed humorlessly. "He's still learning his manners. But next time he talks back or throws an un-needed fit, punish him on the spot. He won't remember later."

"Why can't _you_ do it?" he whined.

"Because I gave birth to him. I've already done half of my job so you can shut that trap of yours."

"But you like this trap and I know it." Iggy protested. And his mouth was pressed firmly to mine.

Fang POV

We were all inside around five. Iggy and Kayti were in the kitchen, arguing over how to cook the chicken for dinner, The Gasman was locked in his room (per usual) making some deranged plan. Angel and Nudge were playing with Jinx. Sylver was playing with Jinx's building blocks. Max was trying to find a better job, all the while mumbling to herself about how, "America has expectations that were _way_ too high."

You gotta love our house.

And then the doorbell rang. I dodged everyone and reached the front door. It was Max's mom (my mother in law) and… ugh. Jeb. And then Ella too. "Hey you guys. Come on in… watch out though…" I warned them.

Dr. Martinez laughed and grinned as Sylver came wobbling over to her, arms open and ready. "Gamma!" she squeaked, in translation with was really, "grandma'.

Jeb walked through to the living room where Max was still on the computer. "Hey Max," he called. Her back stiffened and she froze.

Max POV

Oh dang. I forgot about the dreaded family reunion. "Max!" Ella's surprised voice reached me. Completely ignoring Jeb I turned to her. "OhmiGod! I missed you!"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "Missed you too, _sis_." She laughed. "Sylver's getting so _big_ now!"

I glanced over to mom who was twirling Sylver around. She looked at me and walked over, pulling me into the hug. "I'm so proud of you Max. You've done well." She let go of me and I turned to face (gag) Jeb.

He had a gentle smile lighting his face and his eyes were misty. "You've done far better than I ever expected. I'm proud to be your father." As everyone should know, my hugs don't come very cheap at all. But… the way Jeb was looking at me and what he said melted my heart. I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

Later on we were all seated at the table, Kayti and Iggy still 'discussing' the right way to cook chicken.

I looked up from my plate. "Both of you! Shut up! The chicken tastes fine. The babies even like it and so does--"

"Why doesn't anyone _ever_ save a seat for the dog? I get lost for a day, come home and there's no welcome???" Total. "Do I have to say _please_ to get a plate and a seat?" Of course he never grew, being genetically, uh—weird. But then again he _is_ a Scottie dog.

Kayti and Iggy were looking at Total. Sylver threw a handful of corn at him from her high chair.

Growling lightly he turned and stalked out of the dining room. The Gasman stood up; he'd been superbly quiet since both the weddings. He walked into the living room where Total had gone. He walked back in with another chair and Total sitting on it. He tossed it down in a little space between him and the corner of the table. Total was satisfied.

We were all silent for the rest of dinner.

Fang POV

I was getting a bit concerned for the Gasman. Ever since Max and I and Iggy and Kayti got married, he hadn't spoken much. I didn't want the kid to follow in my steps, silent and… dark.

So when Gazzy went upstairs to his bedroom, I followed. And boy was I in for a surprise. When I opened the door—his _whole _room was covered in blueprints! I stood there, gawking like an idiot. It takes a lot to surprise me—and this sure did the job.

"Whoa," I breathed.

The Gasman looked up from his desk; he was drawing something. "Yeah. Now you see why I lock the door. What do you want?" Jeezums! When did this kid turn into such a _brat?_ But hey, he's seventeen.

"You're uh—quiet lately. What's up?"

The Gasman looked at me. "I'm fine," he mumbled. I grabbed his shoulder, averting all his attention to me.

"You like her, don't you?"

I think that hit a nerve. He winced. "She's three years older than me. She doesn't like me that way. And… and I'm the _Gasman_. To girl's that's _gross._"

"But it makes you, _you._"

"That's what you guys say when you can't find something nice to say." He butted in. "Anyway, what's it to you?" God, for a seventeen year old boy, this kid acted as though he were PMSing or something. And trust me, when Max PMS's it's not pretty. Steer clear or you'll wake up next Tuesday.

"Remember how you all got Max and I together?" I asked. I _hated_ talking this much, but it was for Gazzy. He nodded, the side of his mouth quirking slightly. "Well, I'm not going to use the same manipulation. Just… talk to her. Be there."

The Gasman looked up at me, "Since when have _you_ been the ladies man?" his tone was accusing. I didn't say anything. I preferred to ignore that comment. _Possibly when I found out that Max was three months pregnant? Or was it when we shared our first kiss…_ Nah. I'll ignore it.

"Just try it," I advised and left. Max was sitting on the couch, bouncing Sylver on her knee, talking to Dr. Martinez. Jinx was running around like a madman again. Iggy was practically pulling his hair out by the roots. Kayti was talking calmly to Nudge and it looks like they were discussing the same thing that I had just gotten done telling the Gasman. She had a very stubborn look on her face.

"Sylver, _where are you going?_" Max's voice was sharp. I turned back to the living room. Sylver had leapt off of Max's knee and was wandering around the living room. Her arms were held in front of her, as if trying to catch something.

"Lookit Mommy!" she shrieked. "Lookit! Lookit!" But nothing happened. Sylver just kept wandering around screaming, "Lookit".

I met Max's eyes and she said something to Dr. Martinez and then got up to walk over to me. She dragged me into the bathroom, which is a very peculiar place to have a conversation. She pressed her face into my chest, breathing heavily. "Fang, what's going _on?_" Her voice was choked. "_Please _tell me our baby's not going crazy!"

"Uh… Our baby's not going crazy?" I felt a light punch to my stomach and chuckled. "Max, I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just a phase toddlers go through. Chill."

"But—"

A sudden shriek and "Sylver!" cut her off. Max threw open the door and ran into the living room. Our couch had a giant hole, the edges lined with bits and pieces of ice. Sylver was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room. Her arms were out in front of her and she had a huge grin on her face.

She looked up at Max and me, and said, "Oopsies!"

Max POV

I collapsed on the recliner. Lovely. I've got an insane child who can throw ice. Just freaking lovely.

**A/N—Okay, I LIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This really isn't the last chapter. I could make it a trilogy. But it depends. I need YOU GUYS to tell me if I should just leave it at borrowing Fayte. I promise this is my last 'lie'. I literally **_**just**_** realized I added too much and this needs to continue for a few more chapters! Lol. **

**Forgive me? (and the BoZoNkA BuNnIeS?)**

**BBL**

_**PREVIEW 4 NXT CHAPTER**_

_**Max POV**_

_**I sat stock still staring at the couch. I turned my head slowly, in that Twilight Zone-ish way to look at Sylver. She had a little ball of ice in her hand. She wound her arm back as if throwing a ball and… threw. Another hole, circled in ice exploded in the couch. **_

_**She looked up to me, grinning widely. "Ice!" was all she said. **_


	10. Alert The Media

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JP's. I've gone over this A HUNDRED FREAKING TIMES!!!!**

**Not really**

**Meepisms: Yeah… I figured hey, let's let a two year get the ability to THROW ICE!!!**

**Staplemyfingy: trilogy? Maybe so… lol. My I'll get more reviews on the trilogy too! Lol.**

**xxApocolypsexx: You shouldn't ask questions that you know the answer to. OF COURSE IM CRAZY! Lol. Yeah, I guess I have to save the flock too…p.s: u and a whole lotta other people too.**

**Subee-luvs-fax: I figured that if any ppl who read this and like, blushed reading the word **_**sex**_**… I just laughed the entire time while writing it. Seriously, Iggy might do something like that. Lol. I mean, I was the only one who **_**didn't**_** laugh in health class when the teach said the word **_**gynecologist**_** twenty-million times. Props please!!! Lmao. Sorry, IM HYPER!!!**

**Mutantlover09: Oh do I have plans for them… (evil grin)**

**LancerX12: I agree. And I was right. Young luv **_**sucks**_

**I'll have some stupid chliche: You and whole lotta other people. Believe me. **

**$$- boredom**

**A/N—So… I finally got those ten reviews… lol. Took long enough. And I'm actually thinking that I'll listen to Flying Fisher and just… ackk!!!! Sorry. Just got water dumped on me1!!**

**Anywayz… my chapter's r gonna start comin' in a little slower cause it just got REALLY hot where I live and… I'm working on a tan. Lol. Gotta get that vitamin D ppl!!! **

**Alrighty… on with the next chapter… since u know… the last one wasn't really the last and all… dodges rotten tomatoes but hey! At least I didn't END it there! some slack, please.**

**READ A/N AT END OF CHAPTER!!! IMPORTANT!!! **

Max POV

I sat stock still staring at the couch. Well that was some odd hundred dollars out the window. I turned my head in that slow, twilight- zone-ish way to look at Sylver. She had a little ice ball in her hand. She was grinning widely at anyone who was looking at her. She wound her arm back and threw. Another hole, in the next couch cushion, exploded. It was encrusted with little ice crystals.

Sylver looked up at me and squealed, "Ice!!!"

I turned to see Fang's reaction to all of this. His eyes were the sizes of saucers. No sound came out of his wide open mouth. _Might wanna shut that, you'll catch flies._ I wanted to say, but I was too overcome by the shock of what my two year old had just done.

Jeb was gawking at Sylver. "I had no idea…?" he mumbled.

My head whipped to face him. "About?" I prompted irritably. _Mr. Know-It-All,_ I added in my head.

Jeb smirked. "I don't know _everything_," he told me. _Damn it!_ "But I do know that when Sylver was…" he paused, turning bright red. "Conceived, you and Fang's… blood mixed which will probably cause her to have very powerful… powers." He explained hurriedly.

Iggy stared at Jeb. "You do know it's okay to say, 'the forbidden word'? I mean, you're older than us. It's easy. Just s—"

"Iggy," my voice was low and harsh. "Seriously. I think Jeb knows that _sex_ isn't a curse. My God." Jeb must have turned bright pink but Ella and Mom didn't even stir.

Mom actually began to nod her head. She looked at Fang and I. "You guys are going to have a _ver_ypowerful child on your hands."

I looked at Fang, shrugging. "You up for it trouper?" I asked.

He looked at me, barely smiling. "Whatever." Yes, the old Fang still resurfaced at times.

I glanced around. Nudge's eyes looked ready to explode. The Gasman had just stepped out of his room and was gawking confusedly at the cou—remnants of the couch. Iggy was blinking repeatedly. Angel was looking at Sylver as though she were on show at a museum.

Oh joy.

"Mommy wah ice?" Sylver asked politely. She wound back her arm again and I leapt forward, catching her wrist. "No thank you sweetie," I crooned as gently as possible.

"Otay," she replied happily.

Fang POV

God help me. God help _us_. First of all, that was an _expensive_ couch, and second, how did Sylver get her power at _two?_ My, _God._

**TWO DAYS LATER**

#&#$

"Hey Max," I called into the kitchen. She was helping Iggy bake cookies. She couldn't cook for crap but her cookies were _heaven_.

"What?" she replied irritably. I bit my lip.

"Uh… I'm going for a walk in the woods. Maybe get some wood to make a bon fire tonight. Kay?"

"Whatever," she called. I didn't want to know what was stuck up _her_ butt.

&$&

I wandered aimlessly through the woods, kicking shrubbery out of my way, trying to make something worthy of being called a path. And then I heard the slight crunch of leaves. I whirled behind me to see a sneaker slip behind a tree.

I followed quietly, not knowing how much I would regret this.

And as soon as I saw it I felt like I was going to hurl.

Gazzy had Nudge pressed up against a tree, kissing her feverishly. I didn't want to know where his hands had disappeared to, but Nudges had settled on his chest and the back of his head.

I repeat: God help me.

Sprinting back to the house I wondered why I was so disgusted. Besides the fact of walking in on a game of Tongue Twister… I guess I should be happy for them. I flung open the door and Max snapped her head up from the book she was reading while the cookies were baking. The heavenly aroma was filling the whole house.

"Back so soon?" she asked me calmly. God. Girls and their mood swings.

"Talk about Tongue Town _U-S-A!_" I emphasized the letters of our country.

"_What?_" Max cried.

"The Gasman… and Nudge," I blurted. Max's eyes widened alarmingly and then she smiled. "What are _you_ smiling at? _You_ aren't scarred for life." I snapped bitterly.

"I'm just proud of them. It took us twice as long to figure it out." She responded.

"We weren't _eating each other's tonsils_ when we first kissed!"

"So…" she was completely calm about this. "_You_ tried to almost two years ago."

Max POV

Have you ever seen Fang blush? No... Wait… I guess not. But, by God, it was a hysterical sight!!!

I started to laugh until I felt arms around me and a very close Fang. I blinked blankly up at him. He had a vicious, playful look in his eyes. "Dare me to try again?" he growled.

"Get a room!" Iggy walked into the kitchen. "Either that or at least let _me_ burn the cookies!"

I stepped away from Fang, sticking my tongue out at him and jabbing Iggy in the arm.

"I'm gonna go tell Angel that she and Bones can have fresh baked cookies if they get a speed on their relationship. Fang just caught Nudge and The Gasman eating each other's faces."

Iggy face twisted up. "Ew." Was all he said.

I laughed, going up the stairs. "I know." I was about to knock on Angel's door until I realized that it was halfway open, so I took a step forward…

And instantly regretted it.

Now I know how Fang feels.

Bones had Angel- no longer my baby- pressed up against her bedroom walls, his hands invisible. They were… _eating each other's tonsils!_

I resisted the urge to hurl and ran back downstairs. I sat down on the chair I had been earlier. "Nevermind," I squeaked.

Fang looked at my with a smirk on his face. "What now?"

"I just… saw how Tongue Twister… was played," I explained quietly.

Fang let out an unusually loud guffaw. "I _knew_ it!"

Iggy was on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing.

"You owe me ten bucks man," Fang said to Iggy. "Pay up."

I punched Fang in the shoulder which probably could've left a large bruise on a normal man, but Fang being a genetically scientifically hot- IGNORE THAT- hybrid, it only left a slight red mark.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his arm. And when he removed his hand I realized it was swelling some. Oops.

"Aww- does wittw Fangy-Wangy need Maxie-poo to kiss his boo-boo all betta?" The color Fang's face turned made it _totally_ worth it using baby talk.

Fang's eyes narrowed. I took off out of the kitchen and _booked!_

Of course Fang caught me, tripped me and stood over me once we were outside. I was helpless and honestly… I didn't care.

"Fang…" I warned.

He smirked.

Uh-oh.

I knew that look.

And it never ended well for me.

Iggy POV

After hearing that the rest of the Flock had a… what's the word? Oh well. Someone to kiss, I guess- now that everyone had someone, they couldn't complain about seeing me and Kayti or Max and Fang kiss.

Speaking of which…

Where did they _go?_

Kayti walked into the kitchen and put a half awake Sylver in her high chair. Jinx had his fingers through her belt loop and was chewing his thumb. Silently she picked up an already cooled cookie, cut it into four small pieces and gave them to Sylver. She gave two small ones to Jinx and watched him prance happily back to the room that he shared with Sylver, munching on the chocolaty goodness. (A/N- isn't that like, a commercial?)

Kayti walked, still silent, over to me and put her arms around my neck and just leaned on me.

"What's the matter?" I asked gently, beginning to forget all about the cookies that I was supposed to be watching.

"Just… tired. I think I'm coming down with something too."

"What's up?" I murmured, concerned.

"I've been sick, I've got a temperature, I'm sore all over and… holy sh…." She trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"I haven't gotten my period," she whispered, horrified.

Somebody alert the media.

Somebody call CNN.

Somebody tell the newspapers.

My wife was pregnant—probably….

_Again._

And don't go and blame me…

But maybe you _should_…

**A/N- IPORTANT- **_**SHOULD I MAKE A TRILOGY??? AND WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED??? HAS TO HAVE THE WORD FAYTE IN IT!!!!**_

**LMAO!!!!! HAAA!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Talk about cliffy, eh?! Yeah, I figured- I forgot who said it to me- but they asked me why I didn't add more fax or kigginess?**

**So I did. :)**

**Lol**

**I'm kinda hyper, if u didn't notice.**

**Anyhoo… review!!!! Hope u liked this chappy. It was kinda random fun 4 me. And uh… in the last chapter, if u laughed during the iggy's little rant…**

**U can join the rest of the kids in my health class who did too when the health teacher did it, with a crazy dance around the room….**

**A VERY FREAKING HYPER CUZ SHES MELTING B-B-L!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Embarrassing

**Disclaimer: Now if they were mine would I be putting this here? NO! they're JP's.**

**Meepisms: ALRIGHT! I WILL!**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Glad to know I can make people laugh from health teacher antics… lol**

**VampireGirl25: lmao!!!! U had fun with that, huh? Lol. Luv yas 2 bratticas.**

**I'll have some stupid cliché: Thanks. I actually enable anonymous. And maybe I'll use that name…**

**Hawkiesbaby0703: I post as soon as humanly possible. I guess…**

**LancerX12: hm… sounds cool…**

**Subee-luvs-fax: I'm thinking I will otherwise I will have lots of people I don't even know mad with me… lol**

**Bubble blower: as soon as I can…**

**Flying Fisher: Everyone should know I try to update soon as possible. Yeah… they **_**have**_** to stay together. I think…trust me. I have plans for bringing Fayte back… (evil grin) The power will be explained in the trilogy. ****THIS IS THE LAST CHAPT. OF BORROWING FAYTE!!!!!!!!!**

_**A/N—This is honest-to-god the last chapter in the sequal. Trilogy **_**should**_** come later today, most likely tomorrow.!!! Luv u all my reviewers!!! U all actually made me feel like I was a SOMEONE. And you know what? That's a good feeling to have.**_

_**(someone) bitten-by-luv**_

Fang POV

"WHAT?" I cried. Iggy was staring wide-eyed at me. Even _I_ was allowed to show emotion for _this_ kind of news. "What the heck do you mean, _you're not sure?_"

Iggy took a step back. "W-we haven't exactly taken the t-test yet. Kayti's a little… apprehensive."

I stared at him, closing my mouth. I couldn't even _talk_. "We don't have enough _room_ for another kid!" I whispered.

Iggy shrugged a little. "Of course we do. Jinx is sharing a room with Sylver already and… three kids can share that room. It's big enough!"

I was exasperated. "Well… calm her down enough _to_ take the test. It would be nice to know. And _you_ have to tell the Flock." Which seems to get bigger by the year. Jeez.

Max POV

"WHAT?" I yelped. Kayti eye's widened. "You're _kidding_ me."

"We…we're not quite sure yet," she mumbled.

"Then find out!" I stopped. Mouth like a steel trap had _definitely _come back. "I mean… just—you can't keep us hanging like this till you're like, three months along. We _gotta_ know. Also—"

Nudge cut in. "We've gotta rearrange the rooms and add more baby bottles and do all that fun stuff! And if it's like a boy or a girl do you have any other names in mind? I wanna help name it. Maybe like, Katia or something? Or-"

Gazzy stood up and put his hand lightly over Nudge's mouth. I swear, if her skin were lighter she could've been blushing. She took his hand off her mouth just to whisper, "Sorry." But she didn't let go of Gazzy's hand.

Kayti smiled gently. "It's alright, Nudge. How about… I go buy the test now and… we'll have answers by tonight?" Everyone cheered.

Something flew past my face and landed in the kitchen. I turned my head to see one of our chair… frozen. I turned back around to see Sylver sitting up, clapping her hands and squealing.

Jinx was staring at her in amazement. "Cool! Syl has cool power!" he started running around in circles, just a blur.

Great.

We might have _another_ child in our hands.

As if this house hasn't become chaotic enough.

Kayti POV

Iggy and I went to the closest CVS to pick it up. If you think picking up something like… condoms is embarrassing, _you_ try going to a store where _everyone_ knows you to pick up _another_ pregnancy test.

I swear my face was so hot you could boil an egg on it.

Iggy POV

When we got home Kayti said, "I'm gonna go… do the business and lay down. I'm kind tired and I feel sick to my stomach."

I gave her soft kiss. "Whatever. I'll cook dinner. Hamburger Helper… The Gasman's sleeping _outside_ tonight." She laughed and walked up the stairs.

I turned and ran smack into… Gazzy?

He was grinning like a madman. "I heard that and I'm not going _anywhere!_ It'll be _your_ fault since _you're _cooking it!"

I smirked at him. "Sure you don't want to sleep under the stars with, say… _Nudge?_"

He froze and the smile fell right off his face. "How…?"

"Fang caught you two in the woods. He didn't want to embarrass you by _telling_ you that he caught you in Tongue Town. So he just left."

The Gasman's mouth must have dropped to the floor. "I am _so_ gonna kill…" And then he was running down the stairs.

I heard a thud and a "What the _hell_ Gazzy? What's your—" Another thud and then, "You don't just _walk in_ on people! Jeez!" Wow. The Gasman sure had a _temper_. "Get _off_ of me—no! Sylver, sweetie, don't—Agh!"

I ran down the stairs. The Gasman was over Fang, his fist raised and Fang had his hands over his face. An ice ball flew right between them. Fang rolled out from underneath The Gasman and scooped Sylver up.

I saw the startled look on both their faces and fell to the floor, laughing. Max was sitting on the armrest of our… couch and her face looked as pink with laughter as ever. Nudge stared alarmed at Gazzy and Fang.

"God Gasman!" she finally cried. "Control yourself. It was _one kiss_."

With me and my advanced hearing I heard under him mutter under his breath, "That was _not_ just a _kiss._"

I snickered and began to cook dinner.

Max POV

I was reading a magazine and suddenly the Gasman comes _flying_ down the stairs and like, _attacks_ Fang. Fang of, course, wasn't expecting anything. He'd just walked out of the bathroom.

They were rolling around, hitting each other, biting, punching, and kicking. And then Sylver wobbled over. Something blue was glowing in her hands. Fang and Gazzy froze. "No! Sylver, sweetie, don't!" But she did anyway. The Gasman leapt up from Fang just as the iceball went flying between them. It hit the floor of the kitchen, leaving a long frozen trail to the cabinets underneath the sink.

Iggy just laughed and I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. He went into the kitchen to cook dinner.

I got up to follow him. I watched him pull out six boxes of Hamburger Helper and gasped. "The Gasman is _so_ sleeping outside!"

He laughed halfheartedly. "That's exactly what I said."

#$#&$ (TIME SKIP ABOUT TWO AM IN THE MORNING)

I slipped out of me and Fang's bed and slipped down the stairs. Sliding open the door quietly, I tip-toed out into the night. I skipped down the porch steps to the dewy grass. Ignoring the fact that I was in my pajamas and they were going to get soaked…

I laid down on the wet grass and closed my eyes. Part of me knew that the clouds would clear over soon, and I just wanted to be alone. Me, the night sky and…

The song lyrics running through my head?

"_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes, even if it was for just one day?" _Oh. Cascada. They were good song lyrics, and they made me feel... somewhat… hopeful—is that the word I was looking for? I didn't care, I could care less. "_Wouldn't it be good if we could just wish ourselves away?" _Oh how I wanted to do that. For _so long._ I loved Fang, I loved the Flock, mom… _dad_, Ella. But… There was so much _pressure._

There was going to be another baby in the house in over half a year and I keep thinking I'm going to make one stupid mistake and everything's going to fall away. I don't want that to happen. "_And wouldn't it be good to be on your side? The grass is always greener over there…"_

Wouldn't it?

"_Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care?" _

But being seven winged adults with two winged children and another on the way… you had to live with cares…

"Max?"

Shit.

I rolled over to see Fang standing at the door, his head peaking out. Maybe he hadn't seen me yet? As fast and quietly as possible, I unfurled my wings and kicked off into the air. I flew higher and higher, until I broke the barrier of clouds. The night sky was now visible, and took my breath away.

I must have flown for almost an hour, but when I came back, Fang was sitting on our porch swing, his head in his hands. I leapt up on the deck. "You didn't follow me," I whispered.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he murmured back. "What were you doing?"

I smiled. "Thinking."

"Uh-oh. You'll blow something up doing too much of _that_." His joke had humor but his voice was flat.

"Fang?" I whispered. "What's the matter?"

His head snapped up startled. "Huh? N-nothing. _I'm_ just thinking."

"About?" I prompted.

He smirked. I glared. "A surprise…" and he got up and walked back into the house. Now will someone _please _tell me what the _hell_ that was all about?

Fang POV

It's been eight years. And she _still_ goes on late night flights. But… I can't blame her. But it made me think. We used to do that together.

Our anniversary was soon.

Out _five_ year anniversary. So was Iggy's and Kayti's.

I couldn't wait. Max would be _so_ surprised. Her eyes would widen and then go back to the normal size. She'd throw her arms around me crying, "I love you Fang!" and…

No carrying away! No!

But still…

Maybe I would wear colors and surprise her…

**A/N—there u have it. Last chapter to Borrowing Fayte. Please DON'T review me asking why I called it borrowing Fayte. I don't even know why. I'm not quite sure what I'll call the Trilogy. But I promise it WILL have the word Fayte in it and it WILL be up by tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I get twice as much in the Tril. You all made me feel like my writing was something… worth. **

**TTFN—well, till the Tril any wayz…!**

**FAVE TITLE IDEAS: Reliving Fayte, Fayte's Finale, or Bringing Back Fayte… thanks for your ideas!!!! Itll PROBABLY be one of those three!!!**


End file.
